This Core will provide Neuroscience investigators the statistical and bioinformatics tools required for the analysis of gene expression data. This Core takes advantage of the existing recently established T-NEMC Expression Array Core, that creates and analyses DNA arrays. Dr. Dale Hunter, who currently oversees the T-NEMC Expression Array Core, will direct this Core. The personnel for the Core consist of Dr. Wollenberg a bioinformatics expert (10% effort), and a to be hired bioinformatics technician (100%). In addition, the Core will purchase licenses for a sophisticated commercial software package, GeneSpring, ideal for analysis of scanned expression array image data and subsequent data mining. The addition of the Bioinformatics Core to the services provided by TEAC will allow NINDS funded investigators to receive a reduced fee structure for gene array core services.